Está Na Hora De Acordar!
by Darkside Collins
Summary: Todos precisamos aceitar e intender os monstros que vivem dentro de nós, pois aos olhos deles, nós também podemos ser monstros!


_**Bem, eu briguei com minha amiga, Lia Collins, por conta da fic que ela me deu de aniversário! Alguns de vocês já devem até saber de qual me refiro...**_

 _ **Depois dessa briga, veio outra, e nessa, eu a magoei mais ainda, pois estava em um dia ruim, e o meu lado "Dark" me fez falar coisas horríveis.**_

 _ **Durante uma dessas brigas, eu falei que me vingaria dela, fazendo uma fic. Até dei detalhes de como seria, e ela ficou uma fera comigo...**_

 _ **Essa fic que faço aqui, se inicia com a minha vingança, mas terminara de outra maneira!**_

 _ **Se lembra Lia, que eu sempre prometi fazer uma fic para você, mas nunca fiz? Bem agora eu fiz. Espero que goste! Rssss.**_

 _ **Obrigado, Lady Padackles por betar e melhorar muito, essa fic para mim!**_

* * *

 _ **Os personagens e a historias são de minha autoria, menos Nick Stokes e Lia Collins.**_

 _ **Beta: Lady Padackles.**_

* * *

Abri meus olhos, sentindo-me tonta. Minha cabeça doía. Olhei, e assustada, pude ver os escombros do carro. Vi o estrago... A comoção das pessoas na rua... O sangue... E então avistei meu corpo. Como podia ser? Eu estava do outro lado da rua, e meu corpo continuava preso à lataria do carro?

Assombrada, notei que estava ligada a ele através de uma corrente de prata. Mas eu não queria presenciar aquilo! Meu corpo, machucado, ensanguentado, sem vida... Eu estava morta! Em um impulso, puxei a corrente com força, tentando sair de lá. E então notei que quanto mais me afastava, mais finas as correntes ficavam.

Sem entender nada, tudo o que queria fazer era fugir, e o fiz. Corri até não mais aguentar, e finalmente, quando olhei ao redor, estranhamente, estava em frente à minha casa... Tentei abrir a porta, mas meus dedos não tocavam a maçaneta. Horrorizada, tentei mais uma vez, sem sucesso. Minhas mãos atravessavam onde quer que eu tentasse encostar... Eu era um maldito fantasma? Assustada me joguei contra a parede, e quando dei por mim, já estava do lado de dentro.

Sim, eu era um fantasma... Estava morta... Isso não me impedia de querer ver meu marido. Eu o amava, e me preocupava com ele. Devia estar arrasado... Com saudades de mim... Entrei em casa com cautela e, de repente, comecei a ouvir sons. Sons que não me eram estranhos... Subi as escadas e quando cheguei na porta do quarto pude finalmente entendê-los. Eram gemidos. Gemidos baixos. Palavras sussurradas...

Quando atravessei a porta, vi meu marido em cima de uma mulher. Isso me entristeceu, me machucou. Então ele não me amava? As correntes, que ainda estavam presas a mim, começaram a me puxar para fora. De repente, algo me segurou. Eu estremeci, assustada e trêmula, e , por fim, acordei. Era só um pesadelo... Respirei aliviada.

Agora eu podia sentir meu corpo. Sentia minha respiração. Sentia tudo, inclusive as lágrimas que rolavam dos meus olhos.

Me virei e vi Nick. Ele estava dormindo, virado para o outro lado. Olhei para o meu marido, e soltei um suspiro. Já ia abraçá-lo por trás, e me deitar em conchinha, quando notei marcas de batom em seu pescoço. Horrorizada, reparei melhor nelas. Eram não apenas marcas do batom de outra mulher, mas também marcas de chupões e arranhões. Parecia que tinha acabado de fazer sexo selvagem com alguém...

Eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito aquilo... No dia anterior, me dissera que me amava! Seu cheiro de álcool agora era forte, e me enojava. Que ódio! Empurrei o desgraçado da cama, fazendo-o cair com força no chão. E então ele resmungou um nome: Laryssa.

Eu estava enfurecida. Fora de mim... Não sei de onde aquela faca apareceu, mas não me importava. Tudo o que eu queria era acabar com aquele desgraçado, que mentira pra mim e me traíra como se fosse um objeto sem importância. Segurando a faca firmemente, apunhalei-o, não apenas uma, mas duas, três, quatro vezes... O sangue jorrava, me tingindo de vermelho. E eu não tinha vontade de parar...

Quando dei por mim, eu era a protagonista de uma cena grotesca. Senti-me enojada pelo que acabara de fazer... Sem conseguir segurar, vomitei por cima do rosto dilacerado do homem que tanto amara, e que, agora, jazia aos meus pés sem vida.

Levantei-me então, e senti o mundo girar. Instintivamente, tentando livrar-me da tonteira, pus as mãos na cabeça. Olhei ao redor e vi minha imagem, refletida no espelho. Estava pálida, descabelada, e dos pés à cabeça, suja de sangue... Senti minhas pernas cederem. Estavam perdendo as forças... Eu me preparava para ir de encontro ao chão, quando acordei. Acordei pela segunda vez!

Agora eu tentava respirar, mas era como se o ar não chegasse aos meus pulmões. Meus olhos pareciam embaçados... Mas não... Não era isso... Na verdade, eu estava dentro d'água.

Olhei para frente, e vi a silhueta de alguém. A pessoa se aproximou de mim, e então pude ver com clareza. Era o Patrick, meu melhor amigo! Ele ficou observando... Olhava eu me afogar. Como assim? Por que me deixaria morrer sem fazer nada? Vi, com mágoa e revolta, quando ele começou a rir, histericamente, enquanto eu me debatia, tentando de alguma forma sair daquele lugar. Que tipo de amigo era ele? O que estava acontecendo? por que eu estava me afogando? Onde eu estava, afinal?

Eu estava dentro de um cubo de vidro, cheio de água até o topo, e tampado para que ar nenhum pudesse entrar. Quando me dei conta, tentei quebrar o vidro. Bati com toda a força que tinha, mas ele era resistente demais. Eu iria morrer... Não tinha escapatória...

Patrick então se aproximou do vidro e o tocou. Continuava exibindo um sorriso no rosto, mas, dessa vez, pelo menos falou comigo.

\- Isso é o que você merece por ser tão boba...

Minhas lágrimas agora se misturavam à água que encharcava meu corpo. Sentia-me muito triste. Como meu melhor amigo podia falar assim?

De repente, o pouco ar que restava em meus pulmões sumiu. Senti-me sucumbir, e a escuridão tomou conta de mim. Eu estava morta!

\- Não. Você não morreu! - ouvi Patrick dizer.

Ele estava ali ainda... Por que o sofrimento não acabava logo?

\- Abra os olhos e fale comigo! - ordenou ele.

Então eu abri os olhos, e vi-me em outro lugar. Agora eu estava... Estava... Estava no inferno?

Senti o pavor tomar conta de mim. O lugar parecia um castelo medieval, com velas espalhadas por toda a parte. Próximo a entrada, tinha lava incandescente. Nas paredes, marcas de sangue e armas, adornando o ambiente. O chão era escuro. Parecia sujo, mas não era.

Pelas janelas, entrava uma luz alaranjada. Não um laranja vivo, mas escuro. Muito escuro... E eu, além de assustada, sentia muito calor.

Reparei então que pisava em um tapete vermelho. Acompanhei-o com os olhos, até me deparar com os pés de alguém. Ao erguer o olhar, vi-me novamente diante de Patrick - aquele que um dia eu chamara de amigo...

Patrick usava um colete preto, e um short preto rasgado. Em seus pulsos, pulseiras de espinhos idênticas as que usava nas pernas. Calçava uma sandália negra, e tinha uma gargantilha também negra no pescoço. Na cintura, pude notar um macabro cinto feito com crânios.

Ele me olhava de cima, como se fosse superior. Enraivecida, me ergui, e corri em sua direção. Antes que eu chegasse perto, entretanto, dois cães apareceram por de trás de Patrick e se postaram ao seu lado, como a protegê-lo do mim. Estremeci ao ver que não eram cães comuns... Suas cabeças eram deformadas com chifres enormes. Não tinham pelos, ou mesmo pele. Tinham caudas gigantescas, dentes afiados, garras a mostra, e olhos de fogo que me lembravam o inferno.

\- Não me ataque! Você poderá se arrepender... - ele disse, malicioso, se virando e indo até um trono negro, que eu não tinha visto até então.

\- Você é a primeira pessoa com qual consigo falar aqui! - eu explico, com raiva.

\- Estou aqui, por que você assim quis... Se duvidar, sou a única pessoa que está aqui além dos seus fantasmas e medos - ele comentou então, enquanto se sentava no trono.

\- O que é aqui? - pergunto.

\- Você não reconhece esse lugar? - Patrick está rindo agora.

\- O inferno! - afirmo temerosa. Mas ainda assim tenho dúvidas...

\- Quase... Esse é o seu inferno pessoal. Aqui é onde você guarda todos os seus medos, seus fantasmas, suas dores... É onde você guarda aquilo que te atormenta.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, arregalo os olhos. Não gosto de estar ali... E o que Patrick fazia ali comigo então, afinal? Resolvo perguntar.

\- Não foi você quem falou "vai pro inferno" para mim, antes de entrar aqui? - disse ele. E na parte do "vai pro inferno", sua voz soou exatamente como a minha. - Você me prendeu aqui com você. Acho que te atormento... - ele então completou.

\- Eu não... - mas antes de conseguir me explicar, Patrick me interrompeu.

\- Por favor, sente-se, temos que conversar - convidou ele. Os cães então deram um passo a frente, e eu, instintivamente, dei um para trás, caindo em uma cadeira que apareceu de repente.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, ou o que fazer. Estava amedrontada e confusa.

\- Você quer viver aqui para sempre? - ele me pergunta.

\- Claro que não! - respondo sem pensar. Ao menos disso eu tinha certeza!

\- Então você precisa acordar... - ele exclama, com naturalidade.

\- Acredite... Acordar é só o que tenho feito... - falo, sem conseguir me conter. Não aguentava mais aquela sucessão de pesadelos.

\- Você não está acordando... - analisa ele - pelo contrário... Está se entregando mais e mais à escuridão. Logo ela a consumirá... E você acabará aqui, para sempre, ou, na pior das hipóteses, no "inferno público"! E sério, sem querer te assustar, mas lá vai ser bem pior... - ele comenta, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção na voz.

\- Inferno público? - pergunto, sem entender. Só o nome já era apavorante.

\- Tudo aqui é criado por você... E tudo que passou até agora é obra sua... - explica ele. - apesar disso, você não controla nada... Nada do que acontece aqui...

Olho para ele ainda bastante confusa, e Patrick prossegue.

\- Aqui é sua mente! Você não está em um pesadelo... Está dormindo há muito tempo... E a escuridão não vai permitir que acorde! - completa ele, sem tirar a expressão vazia dos olhos.

Fico irritada.

\- E que escuridão é essa? Por que não posso acender a luz? - pergunto ansiosa.

Patrick ri de lado, provavelmente me julgando tola. Pelo jeito as coisas não seriam tão simples assim... Sinto-me incomodada, e seu sorriso só piora as coisas.

"Provavelmente é só mais um pesadelo... Vou acordar... Vou acordar" - penso, fechando os olhos com força.

\- Já falei... Isso não é um pesadelo... Não é como os outros sonhos que teve. - é a voz de Patrick de novo. Me espanto. Pelo jeito ele podia também ler meus pensamentos... Abro os olhos, e sim. Ele ainda está diante de mim.

\- Por que não vim direto pra cá então? Por que tive que sofrer com aqueles sonhos horríveis? - pergunto. Nada fazia sentido...

\- Lia, aqueles pesadelos eram testes. Você precisava pôr sua raiva para fora. Sua dor, seu medo, seu ódio... Pôr suas dúvidas... Testar quem você é para que possa se conhecer melhor, e lutar contra a escuridão. - me explica - mas agora é diferente... Por que é agora que você tem a chance de acordar ou se manter dormindo. - conclui.

Arregalo os olhos, pois pensando bem, tinha me sentido exatamente como ele descrevera: com raiva, ódio... Antes não expunha essas emoções com facilidade. Sempre guardei tudo pra mim...

Olho para baixo, pensativa. Enquanto isso, os cães se aproximam do trono e deitam-se aos pés de Patrick. De repente, de trás do trono, vejo um vulto surgir. A criatura estava de cabeça baixa e usava uma túnica que ia até os pés, e um capuz que escondia sua face.

Olhei para aquele ser, e imaginei o que estivesse fazendo ali, mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

\- Você está pronta? - Patrick então me pergunta, cortando o silêncio.

\- Para quê? - pergunto.

\- Para acordar! - ele exclama.

\- Sim! - respondo. Aquela era a única certeza que tinha.

\- Então precisará passar por aquela porta... - ele diz. Em seguida, estala os dedos.

Uma bela porta dourada aparece de repente, do outro lado do salão. Era linda, e sinto um enorme desejo de correr até lá e atravessá-la. Aquela porta era a minha salvação... Finalmente eu poderia acordar!

Me precipito em sua direção, afobada, quando sinto algo se chocar contra meu corpo. Me assusto ao virar, e notar a criatura que surgira atrás de Patrick minutos antes. O encontrão faz com que o capuz destape seu rosto. Horrorizada, noto que o monstro tinha as minhas próprias feições... Mas era uma versão assustadora de mim! Ela tinha a pele envelhecida de um cinza pálido, olheiras escuras e profundas, com o adicional de cicatrizes por toda extensão da face... Horrorizada, viro o rosto. Aquela versão de mim, tenebrosa, me dava medo. Muito medo... Eu simplesmente não conseguia encará-la.

\- Apresento-lhe Dark Lia! - Patrick declara, quase como se zombasse da minha desgraça. Mas eu estava apavorada demais para me importar com ele agora.

Antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer outra reação, o ser trevoso me levanta no ar, e me joga para longe. Aquilo não era brincadeira... Por algum motivo a tal Dark Lia tentava impedir meus esforços... Olhei para ela, e notei suas mãos magras, enrugadas e velhas. Tive medo... Muito medo...

\- Patrick! Tira essa criatura de perto me mim! - gritei. Naquele momento o pavor era tanto, que até esqueci-me da porta. Tudo o que eu queria era proteção.

Patrick riu.

\- Se você se afastar, ela se afasta também... - sugeriu ele. Pelo jeito não estava nem um pouco a fim de me ajudar. Grande amigo...

Eu então escondi-me, bem longe da porta. O ser, de fato, não me atacou. Mas me olhava... Eu sentia sua vibração tenebrosa, e me arrepiava toda. Quem sabe em algum momento se distrairia? Se o fizesse, eu estava pronta para correr em direção à minha liberdade.

 **#**

\- Vai ficar aí pra sempre, Lia? - Patrick então me pergunta depois de algum tempo. Algum tempo, não. Muito tempo... Para mim era como se estivesse ali por dias, e a criatura continuava alerta.

Resolvo me esgueirar pelas sombras. Quem sabe se for com cautela, consigo passar pelo monstro? Mas assim que me ponho em movimento, a criatura se aproxima de mim. Ouço sua respiração difícil e o cheiro pútrido de seu hálito. Ela quer me prender ali pra sempre. Para toda a eternidade...

\- Patrick, me ajuda! - estou injuriada pela inércia do meu amigo, que continua sentado no trono, mas agora com um sorriso.

\- Você já está aqui há algum tempo... Não aprendeu alguma coisa com isso? - ele me pergunta.

\- Tenho medo de lutar e enfrentar monstros?- ironizo.

\- Hmmmm... - ele parece pensativo - agora leve isso para sua vida, e me diga o que vem à sua mente...

Levar isso à minha vida? Sou fraca em luta corpo a corpo... Sou fraca em discussões cara a cara... Fico confusa em situações assim... Penso um pouco, tentando respondê-lo. Quem sabe se ficar satisfeito com a resposta ele finalmente me ajuda?

\- Tenho medo de discussões cara a cara, e isso me faz fraca - falo, e ele sorri.

\- Muito bem! E qual atitude você toma quando a discussão é a distância? - ele me pergunta, levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Fujo! - falo, pensando bem no que digo.

\- Ótimo! E você ira mudar? - ele me indaga com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Tentarei... - o sorriso dele se abre mais.

\- Ótimo, Lia. Confio que você vá ficar bem... - e dizendo isso ele se levanta do trono, e desaparece no ar.

Olho ao meu redor. Quem sabe é agora que devo acordar? Mas não... Para meu desespero Patrick se foi, e eu continuo sozinha. Talvez tudo o que eu precise fazer é ser corajosa, ignorar o monstro, e passar por aquela porta sem medo...

Novamente, entretanto, ele se aproxima de mim quando me movimento... Respiro fundo e analiso... Preciso enfrentar. Não fugir...

\- Não! - eu grito. - Você não vai me impedir! E me lanço, corajosamente sobre Dark Lia, socando-a com todas as minhas forças. Eu a odiava. Odiava muito. Afinal o único propósito daquele ser do mal parecia ser me atrapalhar a vida.

A criatura revida, e nos embolamos entre socos e pontapés.

\- Patrick, me ajuda! Que grande amigo você é... - grito com raiva. Para minha sorte, ou não, ele reaparece.

\- Verdade... Desculpa... Quer brigar? Então briga direito... - e dizendo isso ele aponta um dedo para um machado e o objeto voa em direção ao ser trevoso, que o pega e o balança apontando para mim.

\- Nossa... Grande ajuda! - reclamo, correndo para longe. Agora era covardia... O monstro estava armado!

\- De nada! - ele ri alto.

Em seguida um de seus cães sai correndo e vai até mim. Ele me tira da mira de Dark Lia, e vomita um machado diferente do que é segurado por ela. O que ele me oferece tem uma corrente e uma algema. Depois ele corre de volta, se juntando ao outro cão. Ambos não tiram os olhos de mim.

Coloco a algema no braço e seguro o machado. Já o vi ser usado em algum filme... Só preciso ter cuidado ao manuseá-lo. Pelo menos agora não estou desprotegida...

Começo a girar a corrente, e a criatura parece prestar atenção. Em seguida, lança seu machado em minha direção. Não sei como, mas consigo me defender usando a minha arma. Aproveito que está desarmada e ataco, mas a peste segura o machado e me puxa, fazendo com que eu caia aos seus pés.

Dou um chute em suas pernas fazendo-a cair também, e nós duas começamos a rolar no chão. Sinto dor quando as suas unhas se cravam na minha carne, mas, mesmo sangrando, não vou desistir. Sem pensar duas vezes, mordo minha inimiga, e me arrependo em seguida ao sentir seu gosto pútrido.

 **#**

Estou exausta. Talvez não consiga mais... Sinto um nó na garganta. Aquele ser vai me matar, e Patrick, não me ajuda... Solto um longo suspiro e paro, porque não tenho mais forças para lutar. Estou dolorida e suja. Suja do meu sangue e do dela...

Para minha surpresa, não sou apenas eu quem parece cansar - Dark Lia está arfando, e não tem também energia para me atacar. Um minuto de trégua, e quando me recomponho, ela também o faz, e voltamos novamente ao campo de batalha.

Patrick não sorria mais. Ele simplesmente bocejava, enquanto esperava o final daquela luta. Para ele parecia não fazer diferença quem se sairia vitoriosa.

 **#**

Quanto tempo lutamos, eu não sei... Horas? Dias? Meses? Anos? O tempo era um parâmetro que eu não sabia mais medir. Então, cansada, percebo que ficaria ali para sempre... Então choro. Choro sem parar...

\- Por que não me deixa ir? - pergunto, aos soluços, para minha inimiga. Estava com raiva, e mágoa.

Ela ergue as mãos e aponta. Sigo seu dedo acinzentado com o olhar. E só então eu avisto outra porta, do lado oposto à minha. Uma porta negra... Foi só aí que entendi que Dark Lia tentava passar por ela, mas eu a estava impedindo.

Sentada ao meu lado, a criatura cobre sua face com as mãos ossudas e posso ouvi-la chorar. Estava agoniada, tanto quando eu... E eu que pensei que monstros não chorassem...

Exausta, física e mentalmente, e movida por súbita compaixão, tentei olhar seu rosto novamente, apesar do medo. Ela parecia menos assustadora agora... Estava tão frágil e vulnerável que meu impulso foi tentar ajudá-la. Não... Eu não queria mais acabar com ela... Queria fazer a pazes...

De um impulso, levantei-me, e lhe estendi a mão. Apoiei a criatura, e ajude-a a caminhar até a porta negra, destino tão almejado por ela. Quando chegamos lá perto, tamanha foi a minha surpresa ao perceber as nuances douradas. Naquele salão mágico, os opostos se completam e fazem parte de uma mesma unidade. A porta negra é a porta dourada. Lia é Dark Lia. E abraçadas, chorando de emoção, nos aceitamos. E passamos pela porta, lado a lado.

 **#**

Do outro lado, sinto-me fortalecida. Lá está Patrick novamente. Ele e seus cães...

\- Pensei que fosse acordar... - reclamo.- Que amigo você é... Mentiu pra mim! Agora, como faço para sair daqui?

\- Eu não quero sua amizade... - ele diz em voz baixa.

\- Como? - agora estou surpresa.

\- Pelo menos, não aqui...

Depois veio só silêncio, que foi cortado pelo rosnado dos cães. Olho para eles, e percebo que um dos dois começa a diminuir de tamanho. O vermelho de sua carne dá lugar a um rosa felpudo e pequeno. O outro, ao contrário, cresce, e começa a tomar forma humana. Muito espantada percebo quando ele se transforme em... Nick? Nick pega o pacotinho rosa nos braços, e o entrega para mim.

\- Está na hora de acordar! - ele diz.

Corro até ele e o abraço. Depois tudo escurece...

 **#**

Abro os olhos. Minha cabeça dói um pouco, e meus olhos também. Aquele lugar era branco demais, e eu enxergava embaçado. Olho para os lados, tentando entender onde estava. Aquilo era um hospital? Eu estava com um cano na boca, e outro no nariz, e cheia de fios pelo corpo. Eles me incomodam... Começo a tentar tirá-los, mas um apito agudo toca estridente, me deixando ainda mais nervosa. Logo uma enfermeira entra, e começa a falar para que eu tenha calma. Ela injeta algo em mim, e volto a dormir.

 **#**  
Começo a abrir os olhos novamente. Não estou mais cheia de tubos e fios, graças a Deus! Olho para o lado e lá está Patrick.

\- Demorou para acordar! - ele exclama. - Eu fui só tomar um cafezinho e tu já faz um show, né? Não podia me esperar voltar? - apesar do tom descontraído, ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Não sei o que dizer, então permaneço calada. Aquilo não era outro sonho, era?

\- Fala comigo, sua quenga desgraçada! - Ele então demanda, voando para cima de mim. Em seguida me abraça, chorando.

\- Odeio quando você me chama de quenga! - reclamo, rindo.

\- Eu sei... - ele diz, enquanto continua me abraçando.

\- O que aconteceu, Pat? - pergunto então, com a voz fraca.

\- Você sofreu um acidente... - ele suspira.

\- Sofri? Quando? O que aconteceu.

Patrick então me conta do acidente de carro, que eu sofrera há dez meses atrás. Estivera esse tempo todo em coma, mas agora estava bem, graças a Deus... Finalmente entendo o porque de Patrick, no meu sonho, dizer que eu ficaria na escuridão para sempre. Aquilo seria minha punição por não tentar acordar.

\- E cade o Nick? - Eu então pergunto, escaneando o quarto todo com os olhos.

\- Ahhhh... - Ele exclama. - É... O Nick... Bem... - titubeia - Ele está... Olha... bem... - Patrick pelo jeito não encontra palavras, e eu me preocupo. E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com ele?

\- É! Cadê ele? - pergunto aflita. E se o pesadelo da traição tivesse sido um aviso? Dez meses era tempo demais... Talvez Nick não tivesse conseguido esperar por mim. Talvez estivesse com outra. - Pode falar, Patrick... Ele não me esperou? - pergunto, temerosa. Mas prefiro que meu amigo me diga a verdade.

\- Não! De forma alguma! - ele me assegura.

\- Não precisa me polpar só porque eu acordei hoje... - eu falo, tentando mostrar-me forte.

\- Não estou te polpando... Estou falando a mais pura verdade! - Patrick insiste - Nick não te traiu com ninguém! Quer dizer, só se foi em sonho ou pensamento, pois fisicamente ele não chegou nem perto de outra mulher adulta... - ele ri.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza?- pergunto, desconfiada.

\- Ele passa dia e noite ao seu lado, Lia... Não tem feito outra coisa se não esperar e rezar por você! Às vezes precisa ir em casa, pra dormir um pouco... Mas já foi avisado que você acordou e está vindo pra cá... - Patrick suspira, e completa - Quem dera eu ter um homem como ele. Sério mesmo...

Me tranquilizo, pois meu amigo parece estar sendo sincero. Mas como assim queria ter um namorado como Nick? Pensei que Patrick estivesse namorando e apaixonado. Pelo jeito, as coisas haviam mudado pra ele...

-E o John? - pergunto, preocupada com meu amigo.

\- Aquele lá... - ele diz rolando os olhos - Deixa eu ver... A última vez que o vi, estava sendo atropelado pela própria amante, que não aceitou quando ele a traiu com uma segunda garota... - ele explicou, fazendo uma careta estranha.

\- Tá falando sério? - pergunto, surpresa.

\- Umm-hmmm - ele responde, afirmativamente. - Tenho o jornal noticiando o seu acidente, e o dele... Guardei os dois. Depois te mostro... - ele completa.

Patrick está sério, e fico preocupada. Talvez John tenha partido o seu coração... Talvez o acidente tenha sido fatal... Pobre Pat! Pergunto, apreensiva, se ele estava morto.

\- Não... Mas perdeu o movimento das pernas... Daí a outra amante, a segunda, não quis ele. A primeira foi presa... - ele fala. Em seguida ri, e me surpreendo. Talvez Pat não estivesse tão arrasado assim...

\- Você ficou com ele então? - indago, esperando confirmação.

\- Tá me achando com cara de reciclador? - Ele reclama, debochado - Eu não vou ficar com algo que mais ninguém quer! E não é porque ele não mexe as perninhas, minha filha... É porque ele me traiu com duas! Só lembrou que eu existia quando aquelas pernas musculosas não serviam mais pra nada...

Patrick me assusta as vezes... Mas riu de sua reação.

\- E como você não percebeu que ele te traía? - pergunto. Afinal, meu amigo era uma pessoa atenta...

\- Querida, sempre soube que eu era traído... - garante ele - Mas John era muito bom de cama. Só joguei fora porque a primeira amante me contou umas coisinhas que me deixaram muito irritado com ele. Depois tenho que ir até a cadeia visitá-la... - Ele sorri mais uma vez, e eu arregalo os olhos.

\- Você virou amigo da amante do seu ex-namorado? - por essa eu não esperava mesmo...

\- Bem, pra falar a verdade, ela é uma pessoa bem agradável... Ela não sabia de mim e acreditava ser a única namorada do John. Pra ela eu era o veadinho que chupava ele, e que não saía do seu pé nem quando eles começaram a ficar... - ele comenta, rindo.

\- E você ri?

\- E adianta de que chorar, minha querida?

Patrick tem razão, e eu sorrio também.

\- Deixa a paciente descansar! - Interrompe uma enfermeira, que acaba de entrar no quarto. Pelo jeito Patrick estava tagarelando demais... Eu rio. Não me importo de ouvi-lo falar. A moça deixa a porta entreaberta, e consigo ouvir vozes no corredor. Logo, com o coração aos pulos, reconheço à de Nick.

\- E a Laryssa? - alguém pergunta.

\- Eu vou conversar com a Lia. Vou explicar tudo pra ela e...

Sinto meus olhos se enxerem de água. Laryssa? Era o mesmo nome com o qual sonhara... Talvez Patrick estivesse errado afinal. Pelo jeito quando o meu Nick ia pra casa dormir, ele não ia sozinho...

Antes que eu pudesse processar melhor aquela informação, Nick já está dentro do quarto. Ele se ajoelha ao meu lado e beija as minhas mãos.

\- Lia, querida... Você acordou! - ele exclama. - como se sente?

\- Bem... - digo, trêmula.

Ele acaricia o meu rosto, e agora posso ver que lágrimas rolam por sua face.

\- Preciso conversa com você... - ele fala então, com a voz muito séria.

Nessa hora a enfermeira e Patrick se retiram, e nos deixam a sós.

Imagino que esteja sendo difícil para ele... Sei que gosta de mim... Mas não quero que sinta pena! Engulo as minhas lágrimas. Queria que ele contasse logo da tal Laryssa, saísse, e me deixasse chorar em paz.

\- Aconteceu uma coisa enquanto você dormia... - ele fala, tentando encontrar palavras. Me olha ternamente, e eu me irrito.

\- Eu já sei da Laryssa! - despejo. Pra quê adiar meu sofrimento?

Nick arregala os olhos, surpreso, mas sorri aliviado.

\- Já sabe? - ele exclama... - Ela está doida pra te ver acordada! - e dizendo isso, sem me dar chance de defesa, ele sai do quarto.

Estou estupefata... Não quero ser amiga dessa moça! Será que Nick não percebe?

Ele volta em seguida, segurando um embrulhinho cor-de-rosa. Mas cadê a tal Laryssa?

\- Laryssa, essa aqui é mamãe! - ele fala. Vejo seu queixo trêmulo e seus olhos marejados. Nick está muito emocionado e não consegue segurar as lágrimas quando estende a pequena em minha direção.

Eu estou confusa, mas a emoção é maior. Eu nem sabia que estava grávida, e agora tenho minha filha nos braços? Ela é a criança mais linda do mundo. Se parece comigo e com Nick também. É o fruto do nosso amor, e eu já a amo mais que tudo nessa vida.

Nick senta-se ao meu lado e me aconchego em seus braços. Estamos os dois chorando, e garanto, não é de tristeza.

\- Eu te amo! - ele exclama, sorrindo pra mim.

\- Eu também te amo! - respondo.

Ele então me dá um beijo caloroso. Um beijo cheio de sentimentos: saudade, amor, preocupação, alívio...

\- Como pode ser? - pergunto para ele, com a voz entrecortada, me referindo ao bebê.

Nick então me explica. Quando me trouxeram para o hospital, descobriram que estava grávida há dois meses. Por sorte, não bati com a barriga, e a gravidez se manteve... Lary havia nascido de cesariana há três meses atrás. Aquilo sim, parecia um sonho. Mas desse, eu não queria acordar...

 **#**

Não consigo mais desgrudar de Laryssa, que é a coisinha mais fofa do mundo. Estou com ela nos braços, dando-lhe de mamar. Nick foi comprar fraldas... E Patrick, agora, está novamente ao meu lado.

\- E então, você está pronta? - ele diz.

\- Para quê? - pergunto, assustada. Ele não ia me indagar se eu queria acordar de novo, ia?

\- Para ser mãe... - ele completa, e eu sorrio, aliviada.

\- Sim! Claro! - respondo, resoluta. Minha filhinha está mamando agora, e eu a contemplo enternecida.

\- Então terá que se recuperar logo... - ele fala sorrindo.

\- Já me sinto ótima... - digo, retribuindo o sorriso.

\- É tão bom ver você fora daquele lugar... Deve ter sido complicado encarar seus medos... Aceitar seu lado escuro, para conseguir sair, não é? - ele pergunta.

Eu arregalo os olhos. Antes que eu consiga formular uma frase, ele sai do quarto, me deixando confusa. Eu continuo sonhando? Não, não podia ser. Patrick mesmo dissera que era bom me ver fora daquele lugar... Mas então... Como ele sabia?

Em seguida, sou interrompida por Nick e um lindo buquê de rosas que trouxera para mim. Patrick volta para o quarto também, e ficamos conversando sobre milhares de coisas. Olho ao redor. Eu não podia estar mais feliz... Me sentia bem, com minha filhinha nos braços, e meu marido ao meu lado. Ahh, e o Patrick, é claro. Meu amigo era muito estranho... Mas mesmo assim, era meu melhor amigo!

* * *

Espero que tenha gostado bebê!

Nota final padrão de Darkside Collins: Gostaram? Se gostaram, deixem review e, se não gostaram, também. Não dói, não passa doença e ainda faz do meu dia melhor, então deixe review pra mim.


End file.
